


El oficial medico

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Star Trek: Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Khan-Sherlock, M/M, final alternativo Star Trek: en la oscuridad, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final alternativo de Star Trek: en la oscuridad.<br/>Sherlock/Khan & John oficial medico<br/>He intentado hacerlo muy pastel :D<br/>De momento lo pongo para todos los públicos, ya iré cambiando conforme vaya avanzando la historia, pero creo que terminará en modo "explicito" me da a mi...<br/>resumen:<br/>"Eso era todo, el terrorista noqueado, Kirk mejorando por la transfusión. Ahora venia lo complicado. Como había apuntado Bones, las capsulas eran muy avanzadas para ellos, y no había ninguna de sobra para Khan. Solo parecía haber dos posibilidades, o condenarlo a muerte o encerrarlo de por vida en una cárcel. Pero que cárcel seria capaz de retener a este monstruo? La única opción que quedaba no era aceptable. Quien podría controlar a ese ser?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soy khan

**Author's Note:**

> **Mil gracias a mi Beta Lolaarlo!! eres un amor por ayudarme con mis primeros FanFics!! :D**
> 
> Me gusta Star Trek pero no soy una experta. Algunos nombres o definiciones o escenarios no serán los mas indicados. haré todo lo posible para ser lo mas fiel a la temática. Disculpas de antemano por los errores. Estaría muy agradecida de que si hay algo mal me lo comentéis para que lo modifique :D  
> muchas gracias por leer! ^^

Capitulo 1

 

Kirk estaba realmente mal, necesitaban hibernarlo mientas conseguían la sangre de Khan. 72 capsulas de hibernación con la tripulación de Khan. La decisión fue unánime. Sacaron a un hombre pasados los 40, alto como Khan pero de pelo corto y cobrizo. De cara redondeada y nariz afinada. No parecía tan fuerte como Khan pero su cara, aun dormido, era fría e intimidante. Lo trasladaron a una camilla y lo sedaron. No estaría en ciclogénesis pero intentarían por todos los medios posibles que no despertara otro monstruo.

Bones se quedó en la enfermería con Kirk para iniciar en proceso de hibernación, mientras Spock y Uhura fueron en la persecución del terrorista. La pelea fue brutal, Khan nunca debió subestimar a un vulcaniano con sentimientos, posiblemente era lo más peligroso de la galaxia.

Eso era todo, el terrorista noqueado, Kirk mejorando por la transfusión y el humano pelirrojo genéticamente mejorado de nuevo en su ciclogestasis. Ahora venía lo complicado. Como había apuntado Bones, las capsulas eran muy avanzadas para ellos, y no había ninguna de sobra para Khan. Solo parecía haber dos posibilidades, o condenarlo a muerte o encerrarlo de por vida en una cárcel. ¿Pero qué cárcel sería capaz de retener a este monstruo? La única opción que quedaba no era aceptable. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

— ¿Y si le convencemos para que acepte ir a la prisión? - dijo Bones.

Kirk se volvió hacia él desde la cama del hospital. Ojos ente cerrados y ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te has oído Bones? Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que hablamos con él, por el amor de dios.

— Deberíamos entregarlo a las autoridades competentes, sería lo más lógico. Un juicio justo y una condena apropiada. Nosotros no tenemos autorización para tomar esa decisión- apuntó Spock.

Todos lo miraron.

— Según la misión ese hombre murió al estrellarse la nave. Si hubiéramos dado parte de que seguía con vida no nos habrían dejado usar su sangre para salvarle- dijo Bones señalando a Kirk en la camilla.

— ¿Y que nos queda entonces? ¿sedarlo de por vida? ¿Cuánto podría vivir? Sería peor que la muerte.- Dijo Uhura negando con la cabeza.

— Hablemos con él.- saltó Bones de nuevo- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder? ¿no se supone que es súper inteligente? no será tan tonto como para hacer algo que le condene a él y a su tripulación a muerte!

Se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué podían perder?

\----------

Una semana había pasado. Kirk estaba en activo de nuevo, y como no había más ideas para el futuro de Khan decidieron despertarlo para convencerlo de permanecer "obedientemente" en una prisión. Kirk, Spock y Bones, acompañados de 2 guardias armados, estaban en la sala médica con Khan en una camilla. Despertó lentamente tan pronto le pusieron los sueros -Increíble recuperación, un humano habida tardado como mínimo media hora en despertar- dijo Bones totalmente fascinado, lo que se ganó una rápida mirada de Kirk que empezó a hablar al Terrorista.

— Te hemos despertado porque tenemos una propuesta que hacerte. Solo tienes dos opciones: La muerte por tus crímenes o el hacinamiento en una prisión. Tú eliges. - su voz era tajante y autoritaria, pero tenía una nota de ira y repulsión.

— Buenas opciones las dos. Dos condenas muy apropiadas por unos crímenes que fueron consecuencia de los actos de uno de vuestros superiores. Crímenes que no se habían cometido si hubieran sido fieles a su palabra. En cambio me usaron para sus propios fines usando como rehenes a mi tripulación.

Encantador que me des a escoger entre una muerte rápida o una muerte agónica en una prisión.

La paciencia de Kirk se agotaba por momentos.

— ¿No tenías más opción?, ¡Está claro, matar a cientos de personas y estrellar una nave en medio de una ciudad es totalmente lógico!

— La nave no la estrelle a posta, no sé si te acordarás. Tú la destruiste con las bombas que contenían mi tripulación, ¿!que condena te mereces por la muerte de 72 personas!?- dijo chillando desde la camilla donde estaba atado, tirando de los anclajes que crujían bajo la fuerza de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la camilla, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y la respiración acelerada.

— Debo informarle que su tripulación no se encontraba en el interior de las bombas en el momento de la detonación, fueron almacenados en las bodegas de nuestra nave.- Dijo fríamente Spock.

Khan le miro inmediatamente con cara de sorpresa y alivio al tiempo que abría ligeramente los labios como para decir algo. Desvió la mirada moviendo los ojos en movimientos cortos como si pensara frenéticamente, reestructurando todo lo que había pasado en lo que él pensaba que era el día anterior.

— Entonces…- su voz era casi un susurro- No… No están… ¿Están bien?

— Sí, tenemos controladas sus constantes. Ninguno ha sufrido ningún cambio desde el traslado. -Confirmo Bones.

— Bien..- El tono de Khan era ausente y aliviado. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

— No quiero tener que recurrir a esto, pero comprenderás que nunca serán despertados. ¿Verdad? Y si no aceptas ir a una prisión...- Empezó Kirk a modo de amenaza.

— Tú también- Khan estaba gritando de nuevo con ira.- No eres mejor que él! él también me amenazo con ellos! Cada vez que abres la boca haces que no me arrepienta de mis actos!

— ¡Calma! ¡Calma!-Bones intento ponerse en medio- Seguro que has malinterpretado sus palabras- dijo mirando a Kirk a modo de reprimenda.- No todos los humanos somos así. Vamos a calmarnos todos y vamos a intentar tratar el tema de forma sosegada, ¿de acuerdo?- esta última parte sonaba como si hablara con niños que se están peleando por una pelota.

Hubo un silencio mientras todos respiraban para calmarse. Khan miraba al médico con una mirada inquisitiva, con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera visto algo totalmente increíble.

— Hay otra opción... pero...- empezó Khan.

Bones se giró en redondo prestándole total atención. Khan parecía pensativo, reacio a continuar. Bones pensó que era la primera vez que veía miedo e incertidumbre en ese ser.- Continua por favor.-

— Uhmm... yo…- miró a Kirk, pero sin ira ninguna, solo dirigiendo la mirada.- Yo era el capitán de una nave de batalla, con una tripulación leal que me apreciaba, pero era totalmente visceral y mis decisiones eran arriesgadas y a veces totalmente inconscientes. Solo había una persona que me hacía entrar en razón, alguien que me anclaba a la realidad, que hacia el papel de conciencia y me paraba los pies cuando iba a tomar la decisión errónea o poco... apropiada.

— ¿Cómo matar a cientos de personas?- intervino Kirk con un sarcasmo totalmente inapropiado.

Ganándose otra mirada del médico. Khan entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y asintió

— Si, como matar a cientos de personas- dijo con un tono herido y un poco enfadado.

— ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Bones

— Mi oficial médico- contestó Khan

Todos se miraron entre si atónitos.

— ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo el médico.

— John.

— ¿No estarás insinuando que despertemos a alguien de tu tripulación verdad?- dijo Kirk totalmente sorprendido y con un tono divertido irónico.

— Sí. Eso mismo.

— Tenemos suficiente con un psicópata mejorado genéticamente, gracias.

— ¡Él no es un psicópata!-gritó- él es.... -se calmó y sus ojos se suavizaron recordando- Él no es como yo.-Miró al medico- Tú tienes a tu oficial médico que te aconseja y te controla. Yo tenía al mío. ¿Has pensado alguna vez cuantas cosas habrías hecho totalmente irresponsables si él no hubiera estado?

Bones y Kirk se miraron. Tenía razón, los dos lo sabían.

— ¿Entonces propones que despertemos a tu oficial médico para que haga de niñera? ¿eso propones?- dijo Kirk

— Eso mismo.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Llevamos a los dos a prisión? ¿Para qué te "aconseje" no escapar matando a todos los guardias?

Khan bajo la mirada, pensando en estar en la cárcel con alguien que no había hecho nada para estar ahí.

— Yo... no. Él no tiene la culpa. Él ...-tragó fuerte y su nuez le movió arriba y abajo.- No, no le despertéis. Yo... elijo morir.- cerró los ojos asumiendo que la conversación había finalizado.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?- Bones se volvió para enfrentarse a Kirk- ¿Eso es lo que querías no?

— Aquí no. Vamos- y salieron de la habitación dejando a los guardias apuntando al terrorista. - si se mueve disparar.- apuntó antes de salir.

\-----------------------

— ¡No! ¡Estás loco!- Kirk gritaba agitando los brazos hacia Bones.

— Si sale mal se le vuelve a hibernar! no hay problema!

— ¿No hay problema? - reía un poco histérico.- ¡claro! uno solo casi consigue empezar una guerra interplanetaria el solo y ¿vamos a darle un compañero de juegos para que no se aburra?

— ¿¡Y si es cierto que puede controlarlo!? Tenía razón con nosotros! tiendes a ser autodestructivo! si no estuviera y si te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a él habrías terminado haciendo algo parecido!

— ¿Te estas escuchando? me estas comparando con ese monstruo!

— ¡Sí! ¡Por dios! A veces no sé si buscas una muerte segura o simplemente es que no tienes seso en esa cabezota tuya.

La conversación no iba a ningún sitio. Kirk estaba totalmente asqueado con el tema.

— ¿¡Vamos a ver quién es!?- dijo Bones- sabemos el nombre, vamos a las cápsulas y miramos como és aunque sea.

Kirk giro en redondo para mirarlo. Después de un momento de pensarlo asintió.

— Vale, a ver que monstruo es.

\-----------

Llegaron a las capsulas, y no tardaron en encontrar una con el nombre en la cubierta. Deslizaron la tapa para ver el interior.

Un hombre de treinta y tantos estaba en el interior. De corta estatura, pelo corto y rubio, rasgos suave, labios finos pero agradables y la nariz redondeada. Tenía un aspecto totalmente adorable. Como si estuviera dormido pacientemente. Se miraron.

— A riesgo de parecer ñoña, tengo que decir que en lugar de aterrador parece adorable- Dijo Uhura con una sonrisa divertida.

Spock la miro ceñudo.

— No deberías dejarte guiar por las apariencias. Puede ser peor que Khan incluso teniendo aspecto "afable".- dijo señalando la palabra afable para no pronunciar adorable.

— He de reconocer que no parece peligroso, además siendo medico podía proporcionarme información bastante...- Dijo Bones, pero fue interrumpido por Kirk

— ¡No! no lo vamos a despertar, ¿soy el único cuerdo aquí?

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando al hombre dormido.

— Si los tenemos vigilados podríamos comprobar sus reacciones y confirmar o desmentir la hipótesis de si Khan puede o no ser controlado por este hombre.- dijo Spock.

— Además los pondríamos en las celdas de seguridad, la última vez Khan estuvo allí y no causo problemas.-apuntó Bones totalmente impaciente por que Kirk dijera que sí.

— Estáis locos- Apuntó Kirk mirándoles sorprendido. Al cabo de unos momentos bajo la mirada al hombre dormido- Yo también debo de estar loco... adelante con ello.

\-------------

Llevaron la capsula a la sala donde estaba Khan, que levantó la vista sorprendido mirando la capsula.

— ¡No! ¡no! no le despertéis, por favor, él no tiene la culpa- sus ojos no se apartaban de la capsula cerrada, en la que no podía ver quien estaba en el interior. No lo había visto desde hacía mínimo los 3 años que llevaba despierto.

— De momento vamos a reanimarlo y os tendremos en observación hasta que lleguemos a una decisión. No ira a la cárcel contigo si es lo que te preocupa. Si verdaderamente no ha hecho nada y te controla tomaremos alguna decisión al respecto. Si no siempre podemos criogenizarte a ti en su cámara y dejarle libre a él.- Dijo Kirk

— ¡¡¡No no!!! Por favor, él no va a querer, no podéis hacerle eso- las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, la tripulación del Enterprise le miraba atónita ¿Por qué no quería que le revivieran si era lo que siempre había pedido?

— Pero ¿No querías que despertaran?- preguntó Bones

— Pero no él solo. No puede estar solo. No le hagáis eso- estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Bones se acercó.

— Tranquilo... no le va a pasar nada, era solo una de las posibilidades que hemos planteado. No es definitivo- Era irracional pero le daban ganas de pasar su mano por la cabeza del terrorista para calmarlo, obviamente no lo hizo, pero se sentía conmovido de algún modo por las lágrimas y la voz rota del hombre.

— Comencemos- dijo Spock abriendo la tapa de la capsula.

Entre tres hombres sacaron a John de la capsula poniéndolo en la camilla contigua a la de Khan. El terrorista lo miraba atónito, sin apartar la vista de él. Era tal cual lo recordaba.

— Desatarme por favor.- dijo mirando a Bones, puesto que pensaba que sería más manejable porque parecía más sentimental.- Cuando yo desperté tuve un shock, no sabía dónde estaba ni en que época, si me ve cuando despierte no se sentirá tan desubicado, por favor - estas palabras sonaron como un susurro.

Bones miró a Kirk a modo de súplica. Y éste rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Por Dios... soltarle. Pero habrá dos armas apuntando a tu cabeza continuamente además que la sala será sellada hasta nuevo aviso.

Le liberaron, y se dirigió lentamente hacia la camilla donde yacía su oficial médico, como si temiera que desapareciera, sin retirar la vista de él ni un momento, casi sin parpadear con los ojos llorosos. Se acercó y le cogió la mano.

Hubo un silencio y Kirk y Bones se lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad, obviamente no era una reacción normal que esperaban.

— Tardará una media hora en recobrar el conocimiento y unas 6 horas en estar totalmente funcional.- apuntó Bones

— Recobrará el conocimiento en unos minutos y estará totalmente recuperado en 2 horas.-Corrigió Khan.

Su voz era ausente, como si hubiera hablado solo por inercia, no apartaba la vista de John.

— Dios santo, ¡es increíble! ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó el médico.

Khan solo asintió sutilmente.

Al cabo de un momento hubo movimiento bajo los parpados del oficial médico y un sonido gutural profundo salió de su garganta.

Khan se inclinó hacia él, acariciando su mejilla -John, tranquilo, soy yo. No pasa nada. Todo está bien- le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a unos 30 centímetros de la oreja.

Kirk y Bones se miraron, y el medico abrió los ojos para enfatizar y levantó una ceja. Lo que se ganó una mirada entrecerrada de Kirk.

El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente mirando hacia Khan. Por un momento sus ojos parecían erráticos y sus brazos y piernas se movieron intentando salir de la camilla, totalmente aterrado. Khan le cogió la cara entre las manos para centrar su atención en él

— John... mírame, soy yo... soy yo...- La respiración de hombre se tranquilizó y le miró aliviado, cogiendo con sus manos los hombros de su compañero, apretando con fuerza como para aferrarse a la realidad. Bones pensó que tenía razón, incluso con las palabras de Khan el hombre había tenido un momento de pánico, si hubiera despertado solo podría haber sido incontrolable.

Todos permanecían en silencio mientras Khan solo le miraba y acariciaba sus mejillas con sus manos mientras sonreía mirándolo. Hubo un sonido gutural y John se aclaró la garganta. Su voz salía totalmente ronca y sin fuerza, hacía años que no se usaba.

— ¿Sherl...

— Shhh...-Khan le sonrió- John, escúchame, Soy **Khan** ¿tanto he cambiado?- Pronuncio Khan con un acento marcado. Abrió los ojos y subió las cejas. Sonrió con la boca abierta de verdadera felicidad, parecía hasta humano en ese momento. John lo miró por toda la cara con el ceño fruncido, y Khan asintió y le guiño un ojo con complicidad, John suspiro y cerró los ojos. Khan pegó su frente a la de su compañero, ignorando al resto de personas de la sala.

Se separó, soltando las manos de la cara de su compañero, y se irigió cambiando su expresión totalmente neutral como de costumbre. Lo único que no varió es que volvió a cogerle la mano.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto hemos dormido? ¿Cuándo has despertado tu…?- Las preguntas salían rápido de la boca del oficial medico entrando en pánico de nuevo, pero fue cortado por Khan.

— Shhhhh... - dijo pasando su mano por el pelo del rubio para calmarlo- debes descansar un rato, John. Te contare todo cuando estés recuperado - le hecho una mirada a Kirk a modo de advertencia y este asintió a regañadientes.

Bones cogió una silla y la puso junto a la camilla para qeu Khan se sentara.

— Volveremos en dos horas - dijo mirando a Khan también como advertencia.- Si necesitas algo estos dos guardias se quedarán aquí y además tenemos audio y video por si pasa algo.- Apuntó Bones para que no considerara alguna cosa como escapar. y así salieron de la habitación.

— Espero que no nos hayamos equivocado.- apuntó Kirk ya fuera.

— El modo de relacionarse de los humanos genéticamente mejorados parece no ser totalmente idéntica a la de los humanos comunes, por lo que he apreciado.- Dijo Spock con tono muy científico.

Kirk y Bones se miraron y sonrieron divertidos.

\-----


	2. la cruda realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se entera de lo sucedido, y no reacciona bien. La tripulación del Enterprise todavía no ha tomado una decisión, pero Bones siente simpatía hacia el otro oficial medico e intenta interceder por el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Versión no revisada por mi Beta! cualquier fallo es totalmente culpa mia**   
> en cuanto se corrija lo edito ;)

 

Capitulo 2: El verdadero yo.

\----------

En cuanto salieron de la sala Khan se sentó en la silla mirando a John. En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, este abrió los ojos y le hecho una mirada fulminante al terrorista.

-Por dios, dime que has hecho.- aunque tremendamente cansado, se notaba un enfado sin límites.

-Debes descansar.-

\- hay dos guardias apuntando a tu cabeza, que coño has hecho- su voz subía progresivamente de tono, mientras despertaba y se enfadaba.

-Te prometo que te lo contare todo, pero solo cuando hayas descasado.

Cerró los ojos y tomo aire para calmarse- no se si quiero saberlo-

No dijeron nada mas, poco a poco John fue sumiéndose en un sueño profundo. Khan todavía le cogía de la mano y apoyó la cabeza en la camilla y también sucumbió al cansancio.

\----

Hubo movimiento en la camilla, habían pasado ya casi las dos horas y John despertaba. Khan saltó y parpadeó, se había quedado dormido, esto no debía haber pasado, nunca con la guardia baja.

John se sentó en la camilla y retiró la mano de Khan y cruzo los brazos mirándole. Esperando, sin hablar.

Hubo un ruido en la Habitación, uno de los intercomunicadores de los guardias sonó "Dejarlos solos y esperar fuera" de inmediato los guardias salieron sellando la puerta tras ellos.

Khan suspiró y se relajó un poco, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-Y bien? **Khan**?-dijo pronunciando Khan con un marcado acento- cuéntame como has llegado a esto? porque aunque creas que soy idiota puedo ver cuando alguien es prisionero.- apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, Khan sabia que esa mueca no era buena.

-No lo pensé cuando lo hice- se encogió de hombros sutilmente apartando la mirada de los ojos de su compañero y mirando a la camilla.- una vez estabas hibernado me intercambie con él. No era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Sabia que no debía dejar que te quedaras el ultimo despierto! que idiota! como has pensado que intercambiar las capsulas era igual que lo que solías hacer de usar sus credenciales?- John estaba iracundo, sus ojos totalmente desorbitados.

-Como acabo de decirte no lo pensé. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar lo que paso?

-¿y que paso?!

-Me despertaron pensando que era él, obviamente. Y me obligaron ha hacer una nave de batalla y torpedos de fotones.

-¿y las hiciste??

-!os tenían como rehenes!

-Dios santo...- John se apretó el puente de la nariz, esto era demasiado.- hay mas supongo.

-mmmm... si.

Paso un momento y John lo miro incrédulo, muy malo tenia que ser para que "Khan" no hablara.

\- me vengue... mas o menos.

John levantó los brazos rodando los ojos, con un gesto de "como no!"

-como te vengaste?, será interesante ver en donde me has metido.

-les pedí que no te despertaran!

-¿que?- su voz era aguda

-no! quiero decir, no quería que te despertaran así!

-Da igual- se foto la cara con ambas manos- sigue porque mi paciencia tiene un limite.

\- Digamos que... bueno, destruí algunas cosas y casi desencadeno una guerra interplanetaria... mas o menos, y ... supongo que murieron bastantes humanos...

-Joder!- John tenia los ojos cerrados y negaba con la cabeza- Tenia razón, no quería saberlo!

Permanecieron en silencio.

-como no se dieron cuenta de que sabias hacer las bombas y la nave siendo el capitán?- intentando no pensar en las muertes que había nombrado.

-Supongo que como tenían lo que querían no preguntaron.

-Dios santo... ¿has pensado lo que hará cuando ÉL se entere? te matará.

"Khan" sonrió de medio lado.

-Solo espero que no lo despierten.

-Madre de Dios...- John suspiro- no van a despertar a los demás no?

-no

John negó con la cabeza.-Y entonces? dormirán para toda la eternidad?

-no lo se.

-Perfecto! jodidamente Perfecto!- John alzaba los brazos de nuevo. "Khan" solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿piensas decirles que no eres el que piensan?

-Supongo que ya no hace falta. -dijo señalando hacia la esquina del techo, donde una cámara de seguridad les observaba.

John abrió los ojos y miro a "Khan" incrédulo.

-Porque?

-Pensé que seria mejor que lo supieran por ti, a mi no me habían creído de todos modos.

-Supongo que esa desconfianza que tienen hacia ti no será infundada ¿no?

-no. Tienen bastantes razones para no creerme en absoluto, de hecho.

-Genial, jodidamente genial!- hubo silencio un momento- donde me deja esto a mi? o a ti?- el tono era mas suave pero con un toque de temor.

-A ti no lo se, a mi... No se si quieres saberlo.

-Claro que quiero saberlo!

-para mi me han dado dos opciones, John. Ninguna es un final feliz.

-Cuales.

-Prisión de por vida o pena de muerte.

-Joder.- John se tapo la cara con las manos. "Khan" le miraba con tristeza, era lo ultimo que quería, ver a John sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba, le dolía mas que lo que le ocurriera a el mismo. Levantó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de John, Y este salto y lanzo su mano lejos.

-Ni se te ocurra! no estoy de humor para tus tonterías!

"Khan" le miro totalmente abatido abrió la boca para decirle algo pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron.

Bones y Kirk entraron junto con los dos guardias que esperaban fuera. "Khan" cambio su expresión y les miro fríamente.

-Supongo que no ha sido una conversación privada. ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas- dijo Kirk- Así que será mejor que hagamos las presentaciones. Mi nombre es James T. Kirk, Capitán de la nave USS Entrerprise de la Flota Estelar.

-Yo soy el Doctor Leonard McCoy.

John miro a los dos apretando el labio, pensando que esas formalidades no tenían cabida cuando había dos armas apuntándoles.

-Encantado, supongo. Soy el doctor John Watson, Oficial medico, o lo era. Supongo que John esta bien ahora.- "Khan" parpadeo y miro de reojo a John, cuando se ponía nervioso no paraba de divagar. era obvio que no querían una presentación de el, si no del supuesto Khan. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y era el primer oficial de Khan y el oficial científico.- levanto la vista levemente para ver las reacciones que no se hicieron esperar.

Kirk y Bones se miraron.

-ya decía yo que me recordaba a Spock.- dijo Bones con un susurro divertido.

Permanecieron en silencio.

-Entonces ahora ya no te llamamos Kahn, ni John Harrison... te debemos llamar...¿Sherlock?- Dijo Kirk.

John lo miró.

-John Harrison?

-Cuando me despertaron me tenían que poner un nombre humano, escogí John, ellos escogieron el apellido.- miro a John con una media sonrisa triste. John suspiro y volvió a mirar a la tripulación del Enterprise.

-entonces eres humano John?-Preguntó Bones.

-Obviamente no.- dijo con un tono de tristeza- ese nombre se me puso para ...ridiculizarme.-Sherlock lo miro apenado, sabia que ese tema era delicado- Cuando eres un humano genéticamente mejorado y no sales... como lo esperado, eres mas débil y menos inteligente no eres de los primeros en la estructura social.- Sherlock lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza, no debía ponerse en una situación de vulnerabilidad con el enemigo! en que pensaba!-bueno,- de aclaró la garganta-Y ahora que.

Bones se acercó hacia un mueble y saco unas ropas, y se acerco a la cama, mirando a Sherlock como pidiendo permiso y puso las ropas sobre la cama.

-Será mejor que se vistas y comáis algo. 300 años son muchos años de ayuno.

John se giro en redondo hacia Sherlock y este bajo la mirada al suelo.

-joder...- se froto la frente con una mano !300 años nada menos!, levanto la vista hacia el medico.- Gracias. - dijo asintiendo.

Bones le sonrió y se acercó a Kirk que no decía nada.

-os llevaremos al los vestuarios para que puedas asearte y cambiarte, después os llevaremos a las celdas y os llevaremos la comida.

John se giro a Sherlock, que no le miraba.

-Celdas Sherlock! joder!

-podríamos simplemente ir a los comedores con unos escoltas- Dijo bones a Kirk y este le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad.

-No! no, esta bien, iré a las malditas celdas. no importa.- John se levanto tambaleándose de la cama y Sherlock lo estabilizo sujetándolo por el brazo. John le dio un manotazo.

-No me toques! puedo solo, gracias! ya has ayudado suficiente.

Cogió las ropas y haciendo caso omiso de su compañero que le miraba con expresión abatida, miro a Bones.

-Muy bien Dr McCoy, dígame donde están los vestuarios.

\----

Mientras John estaba en los vestuarios duchándose y cambiándose Sherlock espero fuera sentado sin hablar, mirando hacia el frente. Kirk y los guardias no dejaban de vigilarlo, pero estaba claro que no era el mismo hombre que antes de despertar al oficial medico. Estaba cayado y totalmente sumiso, cosa que verdaderamente divertía a Kirk, pero también lo ponía en guardia, porque si algo le pasaba a su compañero era probable que fuera mas impredecible que antes.

-Jim puedes venir un momento- dijo Bones con un susurro y lo llevo a un lado- si cerramos el comedor podemos ir allí con una escolta y si no hay nadie...

-NO! por dios, ya vale, porque tienes tanto interés en que hagan "vida normal", es el mismo terrorista que mató a cientos de personas! y estrelló la Vengeace contra un núcleo urbano!

-Eso no abría ocurrido si el Almirante Marcus no hubiera metido la pata.

-y quieres arreglarlo invitándolo a comer?

-a veces eres totalmente idiota.

-Si porque a veces te hago caso.

La voz de Sherlock se elevo por la sala- Si hicierais el favor de dejar de pelear como un matrimonio igual no os oiría, aunque me sorprende que intentéis hablar a mis espaldas a solo 4 metros de distancia.

Los dos se giraron, obviamente sus sentidos eran mas agudos que un humano normal.

-podríais dejarme en la celda mientras lleváis a John a los comedores, aunque preferiría no dejarlo solo con... bueno, vosotros, sinceramente.- su mirada no era tan fría, parecía sincera, pero no era la primera vez que intentaba engañarlos.

-no nos arriesgaremos a crear unos hipotéticos dos frentes de batalla. pero gracias por participar dando tu opinión- Dijo Kirk extremadamente sarcástico para Bones.

\- Déjame que desaloje el comedor.

-dios santo... vale, pero trae a Spock y algunos hombres mas.

Al oír el nombre del vulcaniano Sherlock se giro a mirarlos. Aunque pensaran escapar, Spock no tendría nada que hacer contra john y Sherlock, estos estúpidos humanos no dejaban de subestimarlos.

Mientras Kirk Hablaba por el intercomunicador John salió del vestuario vestido de negro como Sherlock, parecía que era la indumentaria para los prisioneros, cosa que no le gusto lo mas mínimo. al salir Sherlock se puso de pie y le miro de arriba a abajo.

-Para.- Dijo John con tono de reproche a su compañero sin mirarlo y se giro hacia Bones- esta ropa es demasiado ceñida, no se como os podéis sentir cómodos con ella.- su tono parecía divertido.

Bones sonrió.- Si, bueno, se supone que facilita los movimientos.

-y deja poco a la imaginación- agregó John.

Ambos rieron. En cambio Sherlock no reía, su compañero siempre había sido bueno con las relaciones interpersonales, en cambio Sherlock solo podía ser un buen actor. Miró a Bones con el ceño fruncido. y cuando este se dio cuenta carraspeó.

-bueno, os llevaremos a los comedores, y después, sintiéndolo mucho os llevaremos a las celdas. -apuntó con tono de disculpa-

-no importa supongo que así todos estaremos mas tranquilos.- dijo John sabiendo que no había mas posibilidades.

se dirigieron al comedor, que era una gran sala con mesas. se sentaron en el centro y un hombre de la tripulación les trajo comida a John y a Sherlock. Kirk sentado frente a Sherlock y Bones a su lado frente a John, y Spock presidiendo la mesa entre Bones y John. John dio las gracias al hombre que les trajo la comida y Sherlock solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, que ya era mas de lo que esperaba el hombre.

John comenzó a comer y Sherlock solo movía la comida en el plato, lanzando miradas a Kirk frente a el. Spock solo estaba sentado muy recto, observando las interacciones.

-Siendo medico tan avanzado seguro que tienes mucha información muy útil para nosotros.- comenzó Bones.

-supongo que si.- Dijo John después de tragar la comida.- será un placer ayudar en lo que pueda, al fin y al cabo soy medico, debería ayudar a la gente y después de lo que "hemos causado" supongo que seria lo adecuado. Perdona un segundo- le dijo a Bones girándose a Sherlock.- Deja de hacer eso y comete la comida de una maldita vez.

Sherlock le miro de reojo y comenzó a comer algunas pinchadas con el tenedor.

-perdona, como te iba diciendo. Seguro que puedo ser útil en alguna cosa, por lo menos el tiempo que este despierto.- dijo levantando una ceja.

Bones carraspeó- en principio no deberías pensar en eso. si todo va... bien, supongo que no habría necesidad de volver a criogenizarte.

-Es poco probable ese desenlace.Ese tema se debería tratar antes de hacer una afirmación tan rotunda al respecto-dijo Spock.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo, y Bones le lanzó una mirada fulmínate, todavía tenia algunos encontronazos con los razonamientos del vulcano, y este era uno de ellos.

John levanto la mano hacia Bones.

-no importa, no importa. solo quiero comer tranquilamente y después... joder, lo que sea. me da igual.- concluyo totalmente resignado mirando al plato y metiéndose otra pinchada en la boca.

Bones carraspeó.- igual mas tarde cuando hayáis descansado podrías venir con migo al ala de medicina.- notó la mirada de Kirk- con algunos guardias claro, pero así podrías, no se... igual...

-Si! seria perfecto. Así podría aportar algo bueno a esta... "relación".- no sabia muy bien como llamarla, pero no quería decir reclusión ni nada parecido que pudiera avivar los ánimos. Noto como Sherlock le miraba de reojo- Además me vendrá bien un cambio de aires.

\- La ultima vez que colabore con ellos me pidieron crear armamento para una futura guerra.

-El no me pide armas, si es lo que crees!

\- no lo conoces! no sabes lo que te va a pedir!

\- no voy a pedirle nada que no quiera aportar. -se apresuró a defenderse Bones.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y continuo comiendo lentamente.

Bones y John continuaron hablando durante un rato. mientras John terminaba su comida y Sherlock estaba sentado recto en la mesa y movía la comida por el plato con aspecto aburrido. entonces John suspiro y con enfado se giro hacia Sherlock.

-mas vale que dejes de hacer eso, no estoy de humor.

y volvió a girarse hacia Bones con una disculpa. momentos después le pidió disculpas de nuevo y se giro en redondo hacia Sherlock, que estaba totalmente quieto desde hacia un rato y ni siquiera tocaba los cubiertos.

-crees que es una broma? como sigas así los guardias van a tener que salvarte.

Sherlock lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con expresión abatida y suspiro, y el color de sus mejillas tomo un tono mas rosado.

-vale.- Dijo Sherlock y se incorporó un poco en la silla.

-emmm perdona que pregunte pero... que se supone que esta haciendo- Dijo Bones pensando ya en que podían tener telepatía o algo por el estilo.

John suspiro y apretó los labios con enfado.

-John, no...- dijo Sherlock con un susurro.

-no! ahora no! verdad?- se giro hacia él- Si hubieras parado con mi primera advertencia no tendría que explicar que no paras de rozar tu pierna con la mía!

Bones sonrió divertido, Kirk abrió los ojos sorprendido y Spock entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender.

Sherlock suspiró y agacho la cabeza hacia el plato, algo mas sonrojado.

John se giro hacia Bones.- Dr McCoy, le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero creo que deberíamos ir a las celdas antes de que..

\- no hay problema- dijo Bones poniéndose en pie y el resto lo imitó.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia las celdas, Sherlock detrás de John, que seguía ignorándolo.

Abrieron la compuerta que parecía de cristal y los dos entraron y la puerta se cerro tras ellos, dejando una pared transparente hacia el exterior.

-Dr Watson, de verdad siento que tenga que pasar por esto.- John asintió.- Volveremos en 6 horas para que puedan descansar y si le parece bien le llevaremos a la ala medica.

-por supuesto. hasta luego entonces.

El resto de la tripulación hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marcharon, dejando a 2 guaridas en la sala.

Sherlock estaba de pie mirándole si moverse ni decir nada. John suspiró y se dirigió a la cama estrecha que había en una pared.

\- Sintiéndolo mucho yo me quedo con la cama.

-Vale.

John se tumbo de costado de espaldas a Sherlock, y este se acerco y se sentó en el suelo a su lado mirando a los guardias de fuera, alerta mientras su compañero descansaba.

..........-o-...........

después de 3 horas John despertó y se giro a buscar a Sherlock, que seguía en la misma posición . sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en el pecho y mirando a los guardias. John se fijo en su cara, tensa y alerta. su piel pálida, mas pálida de la que recordaba y los contornos de los ojos enrojecidos.

-que haces, Sherlock.

-no es obvio?

John se tensó, podía seguir siendo un idiota al fin y al cabo.

-se lo que haces pero no creo que sea necesario.

-no me fio de ellos.

\- no crees que te daría tiempo de reaccionar mientras entran en la sala y abren la puerta de la celda?

-no me quiero arriesgar.

-eres idiota.

Sherlock se giro para mirarle.

-hace cuanto que no descasas.

-parece que he estado una semana sedado.

-eso no es descansar.

-.... antes de eso... no me acuerdo.

John suspiro. y se hecho hacia el final de la cama, pegando la espalda contra la pared.

-ven.

Sherlock lo miro sorprendido, pero no se movía.

-joder, ven antes de que cambie de idea.

Sherlock se levanto y se sentó en la cama y le volvió a mirar. Este asintió y le hizo una seña para que se tumbara. Se tumbo despacio y tenso como si esperara que lo atacaran. cuando estuvieron los dos tumbados de lado, John paso su brazo sobre él rodeándolo y dejando su mano sobre su pecho. Sherlock le cogió la mano aprontándola con fuerza, relajándose y cerrando los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos.-susurró Sherlock, como para que no lo escucharan.

-yo a ti no, solo hace unas horas que me he despertado, es como si me hubiera hibernado hace 5 minutos.- rio y apretó su abrazo. lo que hizo que Sherlock también riera. se relajaron, y John enteró su cara en la nuca de su compañero.

\- te quiero

\- yo también te quiero-

y se quedaron dormidos.

.........-o-.......

El puente de mando estaba en un tenso silencio, todos miraban la pantalla donde la cámara de seguridad mostraba la celda de los dos prisioneros, durmiendo abrazados en la pequeña cama.

Bones sonreía divertido, Kirk intentaba mirar con indiferencia, Spock miraba la imagen y saltaba la mirada hacia sus compañeros para comprobar sus reacciones. La que al final rompió el silencio fue Uhura.

-emmm... soy yo la única que piensa que no deberíamos esta viendo esto?

-Tenemos que estar atentos, por si deciden planear una fuga.- Espetó Kirk.

-solo espero que eso sea todo lo que hagan.- Comentó Bones con una risita.

Uhura le miro y sonrió con malicia.

-si no recuerdo mal en la enfermería Khan os comparó a ti y al capitán con ellos.

Bones perdió la sonrisa al instante y Kirk y el se miraron horrorizados.

-no creo que sea el momento de comentarios "jocosos" sobre interrelaciones sentimentales.- comento Spock totalmente asqueado por la conversación.

-Uhura, mantén la vigilancia de la celda, y si hay algún cambio nos avisas para ponerla en pantalla.- Cortó Kirk.

-Si Capitán.- Uhura se cuadro ligeramente y se dirigió a su puesto.

Kirk se dirigió a Bones.-Espero que no te hayas equivocado con el bueno del Doctor.

-yo también lo espero.

\----------

　


	3. Benefícios adquiridos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una apuesta es una apuesta, y todos tienen muchos que ganar.  
> John acude a su primer dia de trabajo con McCoy y Sherlock no tiene tiempo de aburrirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haber tardado y mas aun haber tenido que ampliar un capitulo mas, me había quedado demasiado largo. Espero que no os importe.   
> además informo que en el siguiente capitulo el fic se vuelve "explícito" lo lamento. (en realidad no lo lamento! XD)  
> espero que os guste! Vuestros comentarios siempre son bien recibidos! :D

Capítulo 3: Beneficios adquiridos

 

En algún momento de las 3 horas que durmieron juntos en la pequeña cama de la celda Sherlock se giró y se acurruco bajo la barbilla de John, como había hecho tantas veces años atrás. John estaba despierto abrazando a su compañero. Supo que no había tenido un sueño reparador en mucho tiempo, porque Sherlock casi nunca dormía y aun estando en supuesto peligro estaba durmiendo profundamente entre sus brazos. No podía imaginar lo que había pasado Sherlock estos años. 3 largos años lejos de él, haciendo todo lo posible por que él y los suyos estuvieran a salvo. Suspiró y acarició los cabellos negros pulcramente peinados hacia atrás.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la sala de acceso a las celdas. Kirk, McCoy y Spock entraron. John los miró desde la cama y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuvieran. Cuando estos lo habían hecho se giró hacia el hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Le acaricio la mejilla mientras le hablaba con susurros.

-Sherlock....

-mmm...- abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando le vio sonrió y enterró la cara mas en su cuello, aspirando el olor de su medico, ese olor que había parecido tan lejano, que tanto había añorado.

-Sherlock- empujó ligeramente su hombro para que le mirara- están aquí.

Sherlock se sentó en la cama con un movimiento rápido mirando a los hombres detrás de la mampara de seguridad . Su pecho subía y bajaba como un animal acorralado que sabe que no tiene escapatoria. John le puso la mano en el pecho para calmarlo.

-Shhh... tranquilo...

-No debería haberme dormido. No debería haber bajado la guardia, John. Podrían haber...

-Si quisiéramos haceros algo no crees que ya lo habríamos hecho?- Preguntó Kirk.

-Depende de lo retorcidas que sean vuestras mentes.

Kirk bufó y rió sarcástico. Bones se adelantó un paso a la mampara.

-Se que para ti no igual no significa nada, pero te doy mi palabra que ningún miembro de la tripulación va a poneros un dedo encima.

-Tienes razón, no significa nada.

-!Sherlock!- Espetó John echándole una mirada de advertencia. Su compañero en lugar de disculparse solo apartó la mirada hacia el suelo. Bones pensó que por lo menos parecía un poco avergonzado, lo que ya era un gran avance.- Lo siento McCoy, no está de buen humor cuando se despierta.- Dijo divertido, intentando quitar importancia al asunto. Sherlock le hecho una mirada de amenaza por el comentario. Pero al ver que John le devolvía la mirada de amenaza volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Bueno... emmm... como te comenté, si quieres podemos ir al ala medica donde podemos hacer algunos trabajos y.. no se... puedes aportar lo que tu quieras.- no sabia muy bien como pedirle que trabajara con él, porque al fin y al cabo no iba a trabajar con él. Kirk había dejado claro que no eran parte de la tripulación. Pero estaba claro que tenían que llegar lo antes posible a una decisión. Su actual misión de recorrer el espacio inexplorado por años se estaba atrasando por esta causa. Habían tomado ya el rumbo con la nave, pero si decidían llevar a Sherlock a una prisión o entregarlo a las autoridades estaba claro que tendrían que regresar. Esto tenia que ir lo mas deprisa posible.

Sherlock y John se pusieron de pié.

-Claro! literalmente hace siglos que no trabajo!- rio un poco triste ante esto- será bueno saber que no me he oxidado.

-John...- Sherlock se giró hacia él. John pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro.- Sabes que yo no estaré allí...

-Evidentemente tendrás que permanecer en la celda. -apuntó Spock.

John se giró y le cogió del brazo. -Estaré bien, ¿vale? -le soltó y dio un paso hacia la mampara, que se abrió. Sherlock, en un rápido movimiento le cogió la mano, pero se controló para no tirar de él hacia dentro de la celda de nuevo. A cambio solo le echó una mirada de preocupación y una inclinación de cabeza. John le sonrió ampliamente.

-Estaré bien. Intenta no meterte en líos mientras estoy fuera ¿vale?- apretó la mano a modo de despedida, le dio su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y salió de la celda con la mampara cerrándose tras de él. Sherlock se acercó a la mampara mientras veía a John salir de la sala siguiendo a McCoy y dos guardias, y dio un suspiro cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, pensando que no lo volvería a ver mas.

-Si la palabra de mi oficial medico no te sirve es posible que la mía si. Te doy mi palabra de capitán de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nada malo le ocurra al doctor Watson- se apresuró a puntuar esta ultima parte porque si algo malo le pasaba y él no podía evitarlo estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-Quiero que sepas que solo me quedo en esta celda porque John me lo ha pedido. Pero también te informo que podría salir de ella y reunirme con él cuando quisiera.

Kirk rió en alto- ¿y como piensas salir?

-El sistema es tan arcaico que solo me costaría 5 minutos salir.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- Retar a un terrorista psicópata no era lo apropiado, pero era divertido, y sin Bones echándole miradas o pegándole codazos no pudo resistirse.

Sherlock solo entrecerró los ojos deduciendo al capitán, intentando averiguar si era una trampa para pegarle un tiro nada mas poner un pié fuera de la celda. Un preso fugado era una buena excusa para dispara después de todo.

-¿quieres que te dé una excusa para matarme, capitán?- la palabra capitán salió con tono irónico.

-En absoluto. Solo estoy plenamente seguro que no podrás escapar.

-La seguridad de las celdas está plenamente probada. La probabilidad de fuga es prácticamente nula- informó Spock.

Sherlock miró la compuerta detenidamente. Mirando los contornos y paseándose hasta las pareces para ver mejor la estructura.

-3 minutos y medio a lo sumo.

-Si no he entendido mal ¿estas afirmando que podrías vulnerar el sistema de seguridad desde el interior de la celda y ponerte en fuga en tres minutos y medio?- dijo Spock entrecerrando los ojos.

-Obviamente el sistema es mejorable- Sus ojos seguían mirando los laterales de la celda, donde la mampara se unía a la pared.- Podría conseguir un incremento de la fiabilidad de la celda en un 200% en solo un día de trabajo. Tiene que ser muy aburrido tener vuestras pequeñas mentes.

Spock se sintió tremendamente ofendido pero no mostró ninguna muestra de sentimiento. Su parte humana querría haber pegado un puñetazo en la cara del hombre de pelo negro, pero su parte vulcana ganó y ni siquiera pestañeó ante el insulto.

-¿En serio? ¿apostamos algo?- Empezó Kirk.

-Con mis reglas.- apuntó el terrorista.- Si consigo salir de la celda no huiré, te doy mi palabra, pero haré dos cosas. Primero iré a ver a John para comprobar que está a salvo. Y segundo me permitirás trabajar en la vulnerabilidad de estas ridículas celdas para... que no me aburra.- puntuó esta ultima parte como algo casual, para que Kirk no lo viera como una ayuda hacia él.

-Claro!- Afirmó divertido, sabiendo que era imposible.- ¿y si no sales?

\- Me comprometo a ir a una prisión y no escapar.

Era una proposición tentadora que obviamente no podía pasar por alto.

-Trato hecho.

-Necesito que los guardias me dejen solo, si no ¿no podría escapar no?

Spock le hecho una mirada de advertencia a Kirk que no funcionó. Spock deseó que McCoy hubiera estado aquí en este momento, porque sabia que su mirada habría sido infinitamente mas efectiva.

-Está bien, pero no debes hacer daño a nadie. Sabes que no es solo tu vida la que está en juego.- Estaba totalmente seguro que no escaparía, pero ya había una pequeña parte de él que se arrepentía de la decisión. También sabía que Sherlock tenía muy en mente la seguridad de su compañero pero no pudo evitar recordárselo.

Los guardias y Spock salieron de la sala y Kirk hecho una ultima mirada al Terrorista justo antes de cerrarla puerta tras él. Un minuto después estaban en el puente de mando mirando a la pantalla donde Sherlock estaba de pié junto a la mampara tamborileando los dedos en ella. No parecía que fuera ha hacer nada por escapar. Kirk pensó que esto estaba a punto de ser el final de este problema, solo 2 minutos y medio y el terrorista iría a una prisión el resto de su vida.

Solo un minuto después la imagen de la cámara osciló y se paralizó. Esto no estaba bien, salieron corriendo hacia las celdas. Cuando llegaron la celda estaba abierta y ... vacía. Dos minutos y medio y ya estaba libre. Kirk maldijo en alto y salió corriendo hacia el ala medica junto con Spock y 5 guardias armados.

.....

John siguió a McCoy por los pasillos seguidos por dos guardias.

-Bueno, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-En realidad estoy abierto a cualquier cosa. No se muy bien que puedes aportar, pero claramente cualquier avance será bien recibido.

-mmm...- se paró a pensar por un momento- bueno, la cirugía militar avanzada siempre ha sido mi campo. Era medico militar, pero cualquier tipo de cirugía me apasiona.

McCoy sonrió hacia él, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias estaba seguro que habrían sido muy buenos amigos. John era de conversación fácil y tenían muchas cosas en común, como soportar a sus mejores amigos que tenían mas en común de lo que deberían tener.

-Eso suena perfecto.- Llegaron al ala medica y John pudo ver la gran sala equipada y el material disponible, era todo totalmente arcaico.-¿por donde quieres empezar?

\- Me parece que tendremos que empezar por intentar mejorar los equipos, es como si tu intentaras curar una herida de laser con un punto americano. - Ambos rieron. McCoy agradeció mentalmente el esfuerzo de John por poner ese ridículo ejemplo para que entendiera la situación, que debía ser terrible, por cierto.- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el equipo de escáner?

El otro asintió y se dirigieron hacia el computador de los equipos. McCoy quería sacar el tema pero no sabia como. John notó la indecisión en la cara del hombre.

-Adelante, pregunta.

\- No es una pregunta de medicina exactamente.- John lo miró y esperó a que continuara.- Tu y Sherlock... sois... ¿pareja? quiero decir... ¿sentimentalmente?

John suspiró, explicar esto iba a ser complicado, como explicarle a un tu hijo de donde vienen los niños.

-No es tan simple, nosotros no tenemos relaciones como los humanos. La procreación no es un punto a la hora de tener un compañero.- Paró un momento organizando su discurso en su mente- Los humanos mejorados somos mas fuertes, mas inteligentes, nuestros sentidos están mas desarrollados, pero aunque no lo creas nuestros sentimientos también. - McCoy lo miraba intrigado.- Nosotros no precisamos una pareja con una finalidad de perpetuar la especie, elegimos a nuestra pareja de un modo mas...

-¿espiritual?

-Se podría decir así. Dos compañeros se unen de por vida. Como dos mitades.

-¿una media naranja? ¿de verdad?- dijo divertido.

John rio un poco- No, no es tan bucólico como lo crees. Es genética pura y compatibilidad emocional. Como te comenté antes yo no salí como debería, una tara para nuestra sociedad, en realidad.- suspiró- Mis hermanos eran muy superiores, y por eso me pusieron un nombre humano, como un recordatorio perpetuo de mi debilidad- El medico penso que esa sociedad era de verdad horrible. Pero antes de que dijera algo John continuó- Me especialicé en medicina y me abrí paso entre los demas. Cuando terminé en la tripulación de Khan me vi rodeado de la elite de mi raza. Nunca imagine que alguien de mi alrededor pudiera ni siquiera considerarme digno como amigo y mucho menos como compañero.- Hubo un momento de silencio que envolvió la sala.- Sherlock... él, no solo me consideró su único amigo, el creía que era intrigante y sorprendente, porque aun con mis debilidades había llegado a donde estaba. No le importaba que no tuviera una genética perfecta. Yo...- Se giró hacia McCoy que le escuchaba atentamente.- Tienes que comprender que Sherlock no es solo genéticamente perfecto. Es, después de Khan, la mente mas brillante que existe.

El medico asintió.- Y te eligió.

-Nos elegimos los dos, si. Tiene que ser mutuo y una vez que sucede es para siempre, como un vinculo irrompible, no es un vinculo sentimental, es un vinculo... la química cerebral cambia, un cambio físico palpable, y comprobable científicamente, no algo abstracto como el amor. Es... como explicarlo... es como si el amor como vosotros lo conocéis fuera algún tipo de encima que modificara la química cerebral...- hubo un silencio y John sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos.- Él puede ser insoportable a veces. Cuando se aburre es terrible, es grosero y terco. Pero también es brillante e increíble. Nos compenetramos bastante bien. Mi paciencia no es infinita pero sé como manejarlo.- Ambos rieron, McCoy increíblemente comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo su colega.

Y como para echar por tierra la ultima frase de John, las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Se giraron justo a tiempo para ver a Sherlock con una chaqueta larga y entraba en la sala como si tal cosa.

-¿pero que...

-Había pensado que podía pasarme a ver que tal os va.- dijo de manera casual sonriendo al ver que John estaba en perfecto estado y trabajando como habían dicho. Cruzó las manos a la espalda, cosa que rectifico poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza cuando los guardias le apuntaron.

-!Joder! te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez!

-No he hecho nada! Kirk me dejó venir!- En parte era cierto, aunque no totalmente cierto sin embargo.

-¿Jim te ha dejado venir solo?- Dijo McCoy totalmente perplejo y convencido de que no era posible.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.- Digamos que he ganado una apuesta que hemos hecho.- El medico pensó que eso era mas creíble, apostar y Jim eran dos cosas que iban de la mano inevitablemente.

John se acerco a Sherlock que bajó las manos lentamente mirando a los guardias que parecieron dejarle que las bajara. John le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo zarandeó ligeramente. - Joder, eres imbécil! No puedo estar cinco minutos con la guardia baja contigo! ¿quieres que te metan en la cárcel o te maten? ¿has pensado por un momento lo que sentiría si te pierdo?- había empezado gritándole pero había terminado con un susurro y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Sherlock le miro y puso una mano en su cintura y otra en la mejilla.- John... yo... lo siento... pensé que estaba ayudando...

John lo miró incrédulo negando con la cabeza- ¿ayudando? ¿ayudando a que?!

En ese momento Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y los dos hombres se separaron. Sherlock Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y le dedicó a Kirk una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿cuando puedo empezar mi trabajo?

-Serás... ¿Cómo has salido?

Sherlock, bajó las manos y se encogió de hombros. John los miraba sin comprender, estaba claro que se había perdido algo importante, porque en lugar de disparar a Sherlock, Kirk parecía intrigado... y un poco enfadado para ser sinceros.

-Sencillo, La computadora central tiene acceso por sonido, solo necesitaba el código binario adecuado para... piratearla. Después de eso, bloquear las cámaras y abrir la puerta fue un juego de niños.- Sonrió triunfante.

\- tamborilear los dedos...- murmuró Spock casi para si mismo, estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en alto.

-No me gusta repetirme pero haré una excepción. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar a trabajar en la seguridad de las celdas? -John lo miró sorprendido y tremendamente orgulloso.

-Eso fue increíble!- Exclamó John.

Sherlock se giró a mirarle.- Sabes que lo estas diciendo en voz alta?

-Lo siento- dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-No, esta bien- Le sonrió y le giñó un ojo, lo que hizo que su compañero bajara la mirada y se sonrojara ligeramente sonriendo de lado.

-Quiero que quede claro que no formáis parte de la tripulación, que si aportáis cualquier cosa es por el avance científico.

Sherlock bufó rodando los ojos- Tampoco queremos ser parte de vuestra tripulación, considéranos asesores, si te resulta mas cómodo.

-Me resulta mas cómodo llamarte preso.

-Jim! -Bones avanzó hacia el grupo - Eso no ayuda en nada!- Se giró para mirar a Sherlock y a John- Mirar, esto puede ser un gran avance, no tiene que ser una prisión y dos presos. Podemos hacer las cosas mas llevaderas hasta que se tome una decisión al respecto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con este punto. John rompió el silencio.

-Bien, mira. Ve a hacer lo que se supone que te has comprometido, yo tengo todavía trabajo con el doctor McCoy y después nos encontraremos en los comedores ¿de acuerdo?

-Sabes que no como cuando estoy trabajando.

John bufó.- Bien, pues yo comeré y tu te sentarás a mi lado durante un rato totalmente molesto por querer volver a tu trabajo. ¿mejor?

Sherlock rodó los ojos pero asintió. - Bien, me voy. Nos vemos luego.-Hubo un momento de indecisión en el que Sherlock dio un paso hacia John, para despedirse (claramente para besarle, cosa que todos vieron) pero parpadeo y se aclaró la garganta ligeramente sonrojado. Giro en redondo haciendo volar su chaqueta (que nadie sabia de donde la había sacado) y salió por la puerta seguido de los cinco guardias, Spock y Kirk.

John se giró para mirar a McCoy y suspiró sonriendo. -Por lo menos no va a estar aburrido.

\-----

Sherlock trabajaba en los ordenadores de la sala de celdas, observado muy de cerca por Spock que comprobaba que no pirateara el ordenador central o el sistema de propulsión. Al cabo de unas horas Spock tenia que admitir que la seguridad de las celdas había aumentado exponencialmente, también había mejorado la seguridad de algunos sectores vulnerables de la nave. Cuando terminó se levantó para mirar a Kirk y Spock con expresión de hielo como siempre la tenia cuando no estaba en presencia de su compañero.

\- Tendrás que admitir que he sido de gran ayuda.

Kirk hizo una mueca de desagrado- Lo admito.

-También tendrás que admitir que no hay demasiado sentido en que nos mantengas en las celdas. Como has comprobado John no es un peligro para tu tripulación y yo... digamos que he podido hacer volar la nave si hubiera querido y en cambio os estoy ayudando.

-Tengo que admitir que John no parece una amenaza, pero también que no me fio de tus intenciones.

Sherlock soltó aire a modo de risa de modo sarcástico.- Mis intenciones son bastante claras. Quiero que John no sea considerado un prisionero, que no le estén apuntando continuamente dos guardias, que pueda trabajar en el ala medica todo lo que quiera para saciar sus necesidades científicas. y que no tenga que permanecer ni un segundo mas en esta celda.

-Me parecen unas nobles intenciones. Pero todo esto supongo que también lo quieres para ti ¿no?

-Obviamente. Pero no creo que suceda en un futuro inmediato.

-Ni en un futuro inmediato ni en uno lejano.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos pero un momento después miró al suelo. Un enfrentamiento no iba a ser de ayuda.

-Igualmente comprenderás que permanecer en las celdas es solo una formalidad, porque realmente para mi es como si la puerta estuviera abierta de par en par.

Era cierto. Kirk pensó detenidamente sus opciones. Tenia que tratar el tema con sus oficiales, pero al final decidió unilateralmente, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

-Os trasladaremos a un camarote junto al puente de mando. Dejaremos dos guardias apostados en la puerta y la habitación solo se abrirá por una orden mía directa. -El vulcano lo miraba desconcertado, ni siquiera pudo evitar su cara de asombro. Sherlock sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

\-------

Cuando John llego a los comedores Sherlock, Kirk y Spock estaban sentados en la misma mesa que la ultima vez. Los dos médicos se sentaron en sus sitios.

-Bueno, por lo menos parece que has conseguido no explotar nada.- dijo divertido y un poco aliviado al ver que Sherlock todavía estaba de una pieza y que Kirk lo miraba un poco menos tenso. Acarició el brazo a Sherlock como premio, lo que sacó una sonrisa sutil de los labio de su compañero.

\- De hecho he conseguido algo mas que eso. ¿no es así capitán?- Dijo El terrorista y Bones notó que la palabra capitán no había sonado sarcástica, podría pensar que de verdad se había dirigido a Jim como a un superior.

Kirk asintió a regañadientes- Si, ha hecho un trabajo brillante y ... bueno, os hemos trasladado de las celdas.

Sherlock se giró al ver al expresión de asombro en la cara de su compañero- Le tengo echado un ojo a una habitación cerca del puesto de mando. Seria como compartir piso- Dijo divertido. John lo miró y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía sonrió abiertamente mirando a Sherlock y a Kirk.

-¿estáis hablando en serio?- Ambos asintieron.

-Pero eso no significa que hayamos tomado una decisión, solo es un traslado practico. Mejor acceso desde el puesto de mando si hay algún incidente y como ha quedado claro que la celda no era una prisión realmente... no tiene sentido que permanezcáis allí por mas tiempo.- Apuntó Kirk.

-Por no hablar de los beneficios adquiridos- Sherlock sonrió triunfante.

-Beneficios?- preguntó John.

-Podrás ir a trabajar con el doctor McCoy siempre que quieras. Y hay una posibilidad de que tu escolta no sea necesaria.- informó Sherlock.

-Pero te escoltaran por el momento. -Puntuó Kirk.

-Por el momento.- Recordó Sherlock.

John y Bones se sonrieron. Sonaba prometedor.

 


	4. un trato es un trato o La caida de Reichenbach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John están haciendo todo lo posible por adaptarse a su nueva situación, aunque a lo mejor no es suficiente.  
> Fragmento:  
> "-¿cuando me dejarás andar por donde quiera sin un arma apuntado a mi cabeza las 24 horas?- Preguntó Sherlock.
> 
> -¿cuando salves tantas vidas como las que destruiste?- Dijo Kirk irritado.
> 
> -Trato hecho.- y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he publicado hoy también el ultimo capitulo! así la obra esta terminada! espero que os guste! se que he incluido cosas de mi propia cosecha que a lo mejor no cuadran demasiado con el universo de Star Trek, pido disculpas por ello.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido! :D sin vosotros apoyándome no habría sido lo mismo! muchas gracias de corazón!

Capítulo 4: un trato es un trato o La caída de Reichenbach

 

Después de comer se dirigieron a su nuevo cuarto. Había una cama en cada pared a los lados de la puerta y una mesa en la pared del frente que hacia la vez de escritorio. En una de las paredes había una puerta que parecía dar al baño y al lado unos compartimentos que parecían armarios. A parte de eso parecía que la habitación había sido limpiada de todo tipo de objetos o sistemas informáticos. Aun así era mas de lo que John había esperado desde que había despertado de la hibernación, se giro para mirar a la tripulación del Enterprise.

-De verdad os agradecemos el voto de confianza que nos habéis dado.-Habló en plural aunque sabia que solo estaban confiando en él en realidad.- Haremos todo lo posible para ser dignos de esa confianza.

Sherlock suspiró pero asintió.

Les dejaron solos en la habitación y se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente y les dejaron solos.

John hecho un vistazo de nuevo a la habitación, paseando distraídamente intentando evitar mirar a Sherlock que no le quietaba la vista de encima. Sabia que estaría mirándole con ese aire de superioridad porque había sido él el que había conseguido que les trasladaran de las celdas aquí, así que opto por ignorarle. Abrió los armarios para encontrar cambios de ropa del mismo color negro de prisionero que las que llevaban. El baño era pequeño pero tenia una ducha, un inodoro y un lavabo con un espejo. Se lavó las manos y la cara y volvió a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama mas cercana, haciéndola rebotar bajo su peso comprobando la dureza.

-No está mal. Por lo menos no me siento como una atracción de feria tras un escaparate.- Sherlock se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.- Gracias por... ya sabes. Comportarte.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros y le miró. - Siento haberte asustado esta mañana. Me dijeron que intentara escapar y eso hice, no pensé que te asustarías al verme.

John rió divertido.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio retaría a un prisionero a que escapara?

-Tengo que reconocer que es un hombre desconcertante, estúpido pero desconcertante- había un ligero tono de admiración en su voz.

John se acercó a el un poco en la cama sonriendo de medio lado y susurró. -¿tengo que preocuparme?

-Oh, te aseguro que me cortaría la mano derecha antes de tocarle.

Se inclinó hacia John lentamente, esperando alguna reacción negativa por su parte. Pero en cambio el medico levanto una mano hacia su mejilla y acaricio su pómulo. Pero Sherlock parecía inseguro de seguir.

-Ocurre algo?

-No se si hay vigilancia en esta habitación. Se que te pone nervioso que nos vean intimando.

John le dio una gran sonrisa. -He estado hablando con el doctor McCoy. Ya sabe lo que somos, le he contado todo. Supongo que ahora mismo se lo estará diciendo al resto de oficiales. Si saben lo que les conviene no deberían observar esta habitación en las próximas 3 horas.- Sherlock sonreía fascinado de que John le hubiera contado su relación al oficial medico, porque siempre solía ser bastante reticente a ello.

-¿tres horas? Hace años que no lo hago, John. Da gracias si duro una.

John bufó. - Te estas haciendo mayor. ¿Sabes que ahora tenemos la misma edad?

Sherlock se puso serio, pensando en que ahora él tenia tres años mas, y sus edades se habían igualado y que si no hubieran despertado a John en ese momento podría haber envejecido y muerto y John seguiría criogenizado con el mismo aspecto, esperando eternamente ser despertado a su lado.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

John asintió. Desplazó su mano de la mejilla hacia la nuca de su compañero y tiró de él en un beso suave, lento y cálido. Solo roces de sus labios, recordando el tacto y el sabor de cada uno. Sherlock gimió en voz baja con la respiración entrecortada por la sensación. Pasó un brazo por la espalda del medico y se inclinó hacia delante tumbándose sobre él en la cama. Se apretó a él en un fuerte abrazo y enterró su cara en el hombro de su compañero.

-Sherlock?

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- Su voz sonaba amortiguada por su hombro, pero John pudo distinguir el dolor en ella. Le rodeó con sus brazos y apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que el aire saliera de sus pulmones de su compañero.

-Estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte de nuevo. Nunca mas ¿entiendes? No volverás a estar solo.- Susurró a su oído. Sherlock se separo para mirarlo con los ojos tan húmedos que solo era cuestión de tiempo que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-No prometas lo que no puedas cumplir, John. No depende de ti.- John le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar para coger la primera lagrima que había caído.

-Puedo prometer que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que eso suceda. Esta gente no es tan mala como piensas, se que puedes deducir a la gente con un solo vistazo, pero considero que tengo mejores dotes sociales que tu. Confía en mi esta vez ¿vale? necesito que confíes en mi.

Sherlock asintió y le besó de nuevo. Entre las suaves caricias de los besos perezosos John saboreó la sal de las lagrimas de Sherlock que brotaban y caían por sus mejillas hasta los besos que compartían. John le abrazó con fuerza y abrió la boca para acariciar con su lengua los labios húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Sabes que te amo ¿no?- Susurró en los labios de Sherlock. Éste solo sollozó ligeramente antes de se asaltarle con un beso urgente. haciendo al medico gemir y abrir la boca para que sus lenguas se encentran después de tanto tiempo.

Sherlock recorrió cada parte de la boca del John recordando cada sensación, cada aliento y cada gemido que se escapaba de su compañero. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sobre las finas ropas que les habían impuesto. Le pasó la mano sobre el pectoral y notó el símbolo en relieve.

-Odio esta maldita ropa.- Gruño metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta notando la piel cálida al tacto. Acaricio cada centímetro de carne del abdomen de John haciéndole contener la respiración. Subiendo lentamente la mano arrastrando la prenda de ropa a su paso. Cuando llegó al pecho tiró de ella hacia arriba. John rió y se levantó ligeramente para que pudiera quitársela y la camiseta salió volando a algún lado de la habitación.

John no tubo tantos miramientos con la camiseta de Sherlock, como bien había dicho era como si hubiera dormido solo un día. Metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta y con un rápido movimiento la sacó por la cabeza de su compañero. Unos mechones de pelo negro cayeron lánguidamente de la frente de Sherlock. John paso su dedos por el pelo mirándolo detenidamente.

-Me gustaba cuando lo llevabas rizado.- Dijo pensativo con un mechón entre sus dedos.

-Impongo mas con el pelo así.

John lo miro ceñudo, pensando en lo duro que debían haber sido las cosas para él. Pero sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de que Sherlock supiera como manipular a la gente con su aspecto.

-Entonces sabes que con el pelo rizado estas adorable.

Sherlock bufó pero sonrió.-Solo quero estar adorable para ti.

Y esa conversación se había acabado cuando Sherlock volvió a invadir la boca de John con un beso apasionado. Sus lenguas se rozaban entre los labios y sus manos acariciaban cada parte de piel expuesta. Sherlock beso lentamente la línea de la mandíbula, bajando por el cuello siguiendo la línea del pulso hasta llegar a su clavícula, parando para morder y besar suavemente esa zona que a John le volvía loco.-Sherlock...-Gimió su nombre el alto mientras clavaba sus uñas romas contra la espalda de su compañero. Éste succiono y beso la zona para hacer una marca rojo brillante que no se vería bajo las ropas. Un lugar elegido hace tiempo por ellos dos, donde solo ellos sabrían que estaría la marca. John separó las piernas y rodeo con sus muslos a Sherlock presionando sus erecciones juntas. Sherlock gimió en alto y apretando mas el roce. Moviéndose lentamente con ligeras embestidas acompasadas, frotándose como si fuera un adolescente.

-Dios! tienes razón, no vas a aguantar nada- Rió John al notar la excitación y los gemidos de su compañero. Se separo lo justo para ver la cara de Sherlock, pupilas dilatadas, mejillas acaloradas y labios rosados y brillantes por los besos. Su sonrisa desapareció ante esa visión. Hacia mucho que no lo veía tan excitado, podría jurar que no lo veía así desde las primeras veces que habían tenido relaciones. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en ello, tres años él solo, pensando que nunca volverían a esta juntos.. le beso de nuevo con energías renovadas para borrar esos pensamientos de las mentes de los dos.

John bajó las manos por la espalda y metió los dedos bajo el pantalón, demasiado ajustado para permitir acceso.

-Tienes razón, odio esta ropa.-Ambos rieron se bajaron los pantalones y los calzoncillos, que fueron atrapados en los tobillos por el calzado que todavía llevaban. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa frustrada. De verdad odiaban esa ropa con todas sus fuerzas. Se separaron y se sentaron en la cama quietándose los zapatos y la ropa y volvienron a abalanzarse de nuevo el uno sobre el otro. Esta vez John quedo arriba con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Te he dejado ganar a posta, sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi. - Susurró Sherlock pasando sus manos por la bronceada espalda de John.

-Ya, bueno, creo recordar que yo era mucho mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en disparo.- Se regodeo orgulloso porque era verdad. Puso su dos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sherlock para mirarle cara a cara y acarició un mechón negro apartándolo de la blanca frente .- Dime. Que necesitas.

Ante esa pregunta, la respiración de Sherlock se volvió mas rápida y entre abrió los labios para decir algo pero las palabras no salían. John le besó suavemente para calmarle.-Dime.

En lugar de responder el hombre las alto separo las piernas y rodeo la cintura de su compañero. A John se le cortó la respiración ante la sensación.-¿estas seguro?- Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Necesito sentirte. Necesito saber que estas aquí...- Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo.

\- Shhhh.....- John se apretó a él de nuevo acariciando su pelo lentamente besando su frente y bajando lentamente dejando suaves besos, frente, sien, pómulo, mejilla, boca. Y le besó lentamente hasta que notó que se relajó bajo él. Movió sus caderas experimentalmente frotando sus erecciones por primera vez sin telas de por medio. El calor y la fricción eran increíbles. Ambos gimieron por la sensación. Los movimientos de Sherlock empezaron a ir mas rápido bajo él. Estaba ansioso. John se separo, y acaricio dos dedos por los labios de su compañero- No hay lubricante- Dijo en un susurro y presionó los dedos ligeramente en la boca cerrada. Sherlock abrió la boca chupando los dedos de la manera mas lasciva que John había visto en su vida, haciendo girar su lengua al rededor. Movió los dedos acariciando la lengua húmeda y cálida, y solo podía pensar en esa boca al rededor de su poya. Metió y saco los dedos ya cubiertos completamente de saliva brillante, imitando el movimiento de sus caderas.- Joder... eres increíble.- Sherlock gimió con el alago, como siempre hacia. Le encantaba que John le dijera esas cosas.

Saco los dedos y se levantó ligeramente para hacer hueco. Sherlock abrió mas las piernas. Puso los dedos resbaladizos en la entrada de su compañero acariciando la entrada haciendo circulos a su alrededor haciendo vibrar de impaciencia al hombre que estaba debajo.

-John... Por favor...- Jadeaba con la boca abierta y sus caderas se movían buscando el contacto. Deslizó un dedo lentamente en el estrecho agujero, tan prieto como si nunca hubiera sido invadido antes. Sherlock contuvo la respiración y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo sonoramente con la boca abierta.

-Shhhhh...- John le puso su mano libre en la boca para ahogar sus gemidos. No sabia si se podía oír por el pasillo. Aunque si Sherlock tenia razón media tripulación estaría viéndolos en directo. En ese momento Sherlock capturo los dedos de John en la boca, acariciándolos con la lengua como había hecho antes, lamiéndolos de forma voraz. -Joder....Sherlock....- Metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera, para prepararlo cuando antes. Estaba siendo el sexo las excitante que habían tenido en... ni lo recordaba. El apretado agujero se dilató rápidamente, permitiéndole introducir un tercero. Sherlock gimió succionando los dedos que tenia en la boca. John retiró lentamente la mano de los labio de Sherlock, poniendo sus labios en su lugar. Sherlock lo beso con la boca abierta mordiendo los labios y la lengua de John.

Retiró los dedos y se alineó, el calor del cuerpo de Sherlock era abrasador en la punta de su erección. Empujó lentamente y entro fácilmente poco a poco, como si el cuerpo de Sherlock recordara que debía abrirse para él. Ambos quedaron en silencio conteniendo la respiración cuando John entro completamente dentro de su compañero. Le beso suavemente mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara a la sensación.-John... - Susurró en su boca y empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente con una invitación- Shhhhh...- Le hizo callar y empezó a moverse lentamente, notando las pareces lisas y apretadas, húmedas y cálidas, disfrutando de la sensación, sabiendo que Sherlock estaba memorizando cada momento en su mente eidética.

-Rápido John....Por favor.... por favor...- Las suplicas no eran necesarias. Pero en realidad era la primera vez que John oía a Sherlock suplicar con esa voz profunda. No necesitó más. Comenzó a moverse mas rápido y poco a poco lo único que había en sus mentes era el placer y sus cuerpos y lo único que se oía en la habitación eran gemidos y el chocar de las caderas de John contra los muslos y los glúteos de Sherlock. John se separó y cogió las piernas de Sherlock por detrás de las rodillas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y las cogió con fuerza para mantener el equilibrio. En esa postura cada golpe iba dirigido a la próstata de Sherlock, que solo podía agarrar las sabanas en sus puños y gemir tan alto que John pensaba que entrarían los guardias en cualquier momento. Entonces para asombro de John, Sherlock llegó sin ser tocado, derramándose sobre su plano abdomen y su blanco pecho. John siguió moviéndose mas rápido y con esa visión ante el y las replicas del orgasmo de Sherlock apretando su polla desde el interior solo tardó un minuto mas en llegar dentro de su compañero, en un glorioso orgasmo que le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo y derrumbarse exhausto sobre el pecho del otro hombre.

Se quedaron en silencio en esa posición mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Al final no hemos tardado nada ninguno de los dos.-Dijo John divertido.- Por cierto, deberíamos decirles que no necesitamos dos camas, aunque les voy a agradecer que haya una ducha.

Sherlock le abrazó con fuerza y le besó los cabellos rubios.- Te amo. ¿lo sabes?

-Lo se, mi amor.

\-----

Justo después de dejar a los prisioneros en su nueva ubicación, la tripulación del Enterprise se habían reunido en el puente de mando para tratar el tema de la nueva situación de los prisioneros.

-en estos momentos están el su habitación. hay dos guardias armados en la entrada y la puerta ha sido sellada.-Informó Kirk.

-Sabiendo los conocimientos científicos que poseen me permito dudar de la integridad de la selladura de la entrada.- Apuntó Spock

-por lo que he averiguado os aseguro que no tendrán ninguna intención de abandonar su habitación en toda la noche. -dijo Bones entre risas nerviosas sin poder evitarlo.

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Uhura.

-Son compañeros.-contestó el medico

-eso ya lo sabemos.- Dijo Kirk exasperado.

-No, son compañeros sentimentales. Son pareja. El Doctor Watson me ha explicado el método de emparejamiento de su sociedad. Se emparejan de por vida. Su química cerebral cambian cuando están emparejados. Como una unión espiritual palpable. Es totalmente asombro.

-¿quieres decir que son como su media naranja o algo así? ¿almas gemelas?-Preguntó Uhura.

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero parece que si. Es química y biología. Pero si.

\- No se que valor puede tener esa información. Es una conversación totalmente banal. El asunto que nos trata es de mayor importancia que el emparejamiento de los prisioneros.-espetó Spock asqueado.

-Hablando de los prisioneros. Uhura, pon en pantalla las imágenes de la habitación.

Al instante la imagen apareció. El medico andaba por la habitación y se sentó en una cama. El terrorista se sentó al lado y estaban hablando. Entonces el medico se acerco un poco y puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre mas alto. Un momento después estaban besándose.

-emmmm creo que deberíamos quitar la imagen, de verdad os lo digo.-Apuntó Bones.

En ese momento el terrorista se recostó encima del hombre mas bajo tapándolo con su cuerpo y fundidos en un ardiente beso, sus manos se acariciaban lentamente el uno al otro.

-Uhura. quita la imagen de la pantalla por favor.- Aconsejó Spock, que estaba ligeramente ¿sonrojado?. Bones lo miró divertido, no sabia que un vulcano pudiera sonrojarse. ¿no tenían la sangre verde?

Kirk asintió y la imagen desapareció.

-Os lo avisé y no me hicisteis caso.-Dijo Bones divertido.

Kirk pensó que al ser súper humanos podrían pasar horas hasta que se atreviera a volver a conectar la imagen. O probablemente no lo haría. Parpadeó para borrar la imagen que acababa de ver de su mente.

-Igualmente tenemos que llegar a una conclusión al respecto de los prisioneros.- Apresuró a decir Kirk para llevar la conversación a buen termino.

-Por mi parte puedo decir que el doctor Watson ha sido de gran ayuda en el ala medica. Hemos mejorado varios equipos y mejorado su rendimiento, y solo ha sido un arreglo rápido según él, si le diéramos tiempo y los materiales adecuados podría hacer maravillas.

-Y su actitud?

-Es un hombre de conversación fácil y agradable. Solo puedo hablar de las pocas horas que he estado con el, pero sinceramente pienso que si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias habría confiado en él y seria un buen amigo. Creo que es un hombre de confianza.

-Spock. Y que tal Holmes?

-El prisionero ha hecho todo lo que le pedimos. Su comportamiento ha sido modélico desde que despertamos al Dr. Watson. Me atrevería a aventurar que si lo que dice el Dr McCoy es cierto, es posible que el comportamiento del prisionero haya sido modificado por su química cerebral al tener a su compañero cerca.

-ósea que no era una conversación banal después de todo ¿no?-Apuntó Bones triunfante. pero Spock no contestó.

-Bien, que proponéis. Está claro que el Doctor no es una amenaza inminente. Y Holmes no parece una amenaza con su oficial medico cerca. -pidió Kirk.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Ninguno sabia que decir.

El intercomunicador de Kirk sonó, era uno de los guardias de la puerta.

"Capitán?, estamos escuchando algunos sonidos extraños en la habitación, creemos que hemos escuchado un grito. ¿entramos señor?"

-!no! no hace falta. dejarlos. mientras no intenten salir no os entrometáis- Dios santo, era lo mas vergonzoso que había tenido que hacer desde que era capitán.

Todos continuaron en silencio de nuevo.

-mmmm... y si probamos a darles...¿premios? me refiero, ampliar sus privilegios dependiendo de su comportamiento.-Propuso Uhura un poco indecisa- Si vemos que en realidad Holmes ha cambiado porque su biología ha cambiado. ¿no deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad? en realidad me parecería lógico plantearnos una segunda oportunidad si la persona que apresamos no es la misma que hay ahora en esa habitación. Quiero decir es muy probable que tuviera un desorden químico por la falta de su pareja simbiótica durante 3 años. ¿no?

-En realidad es una opción increíblemente lógica. Si están unidos por la biología seria lógico pensar que la falta de esa pareja podría causar un desorden químico cerebral.-Concedió Bones.

-¿estas insinuando que esto no habría sucedido si le hubiéramos recetado unas pastillas?-Dijo Kirk perplejo.

-No, estoy insinuando que es otro valor añadido a lo que pasó y que es posible que ... la afabilidad de la química de John interfiera en la sociopatía de Sherlock haciendo un equilibrio entre los dos. -se explicó Bones

-Me parece lógico.-Apuntó Spock y todos lo miraron perplejos.

-Entonces, proponéis que tomemos nuestro rumbo al espacio inexplorado con los dos prisioneros. Y que si se comportan les ampliemos sus libertades hasta...¿hasta que? ¿hasta que sean de la tripulación?

Nadie hablaba de nuevo. Sonaba tan absurdo que en realidad ninguno quería decir que era exactamente eso.

-mmmm la verdad es que me vendría bien la presencia del Dr Watson en el ala medica. Es de mucha ayuda te lo garantizo.

-Podemos hacer la prueba. Sin que ellos lo sepan ir ampliando sus libertades. Poco a poco. Si vemos que hay problemas siempre podemos enviarlos a una prisión o hibernarlos. ¿no?- Preguntó Uhura.

Kirk suspiró, estos dos podían ser todo lo sentimental que le faltaba a Spock.

-Dios santo, en serio creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Hagámoslo.

\---------------------

4 días después solo había un guardia que seguía a John. El medico estaba en el ala medica rodeado de piezas de un dispositivo de cirugía laser cuando McCoy se aclaró la garganta.

-mmmm.

-¿sucede algo?

-Tengo algo para ti.- se levantó y fue a un cajón para coger algo, una tela azul doblada. se acercó a John y se lo ofreció. Este lo cogió y lo desplegó, era una camiseta como la suya, como medico de la tripulación del Enterprise.

-No lo entiendo.

-No hay razón por la que continúes llevando las ropas de prisionero. Obviamente ya no lo eres.

John miró al guardia de la puerta.

McCoy bufó. - Pura formalidad por el color de tus ropas. Pero ya hemos decidido que mañana ya no será necesario. En cuanto vistas los colores de la tripulación puedes ir sin escolta a donde quieras.

John miró las ropas y frunció el ceño.

-¿eso significa que Sherlock no será llevado a una prisión?

-mmmm en realidad esa parte todavía no .... no está decidido. - al ver al expresión de derrota en el rostro de su colega se apresuró a añadir- !Pero va por muy buen camino! !si sigue así es probable que podáis quedaros! es que su situación es diferente que la tuya, debes comprenderlo. No es lo mismo reinsertar a alguien que no ha hecho nada malo que a alguien que ha... bueno, ya sabes.

-un terrorista interplanetario....

-Lo siento, pero si. Va a costar mas. Se que se está esforzando por ti, y se que hará todo lo que esté en su mano. Pero es posible que no sea suficiente. No a los ojos del resto de la tripulación. Y muy probablemente nunca a los ojos de Jim.

John bajo la mirada a la prenda de ropa que tenia en las manos, y se la devolvió a McCoy.

-Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo. No si él no tiene el mismo trato que yo. Siempre nos hemos tratado como iguales, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. No me sentiría bien teniendo unos privilegios que el no tiene. Nunca aceptare esa prenda si el no puede estar a mi lado con el mismo nivel que yo.

McCoy cogió la camiseta y la miró. Era realmente increíble la devoción que sentía ese hombre por su compañero.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que pueda darte de nuevo esta prenda junto con otra para tu compañero, te lo prometo.

\---------------------

Al llegar al cuarto esa noche Sherlock estaba sentado en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas de manera extraña.

-¿que ocurre? -se acercó a él rápidamente cogiéndolo por los hombros.

-Estoy solo todo el día mientas andas jugando con tu amigo el medico. estoy aburrido John.- Acurruco su cabeza en el pecho del medico que sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Me habías asustado. Levanta del suelo.

-No puedo, estaba comprobando cuanto tiempo tardan en dormirse mis piernas en esta posición.

John rió. -Eso quiere decir que ya tienes el tiempo exacto?-Sabia que no se podía levantar porque se le habían dormido las piernas.

-2 horas y 46 minutos.

-Perfecto, les pediré que te dejen un papel y un lápiz para apuntarlo.-Empezó a tirar de él hacia arriba y lo llevó a la cama. Cayó como un peso muerto tumbado. Dobló una pierna y se la empezó a frotar.-Eres idiota.-Le quito las manos y empezó a frotarle las piernas para que el riego sanguíneo volviera a la normalidad. Aprovechó ese momento para hablar mientras seguía frotando las piernas de su compañero.-Hoy ha pasado algo. McCoy me ha dado una camisa de la tripulación. Quieren que no lleve la ropa negra de prisionero y que lleve las normales de la tripulación. Y me quitaran la escolta.-John hablaba sin mirarlo, mirando donde frotaba sus manos en las piernas de su compañero.

Sherlock se incorporó en sus codos para mirarlo.

-Eso es maravilloso, John. ¿Por qué estas triste entonces?

-Porque no lo van a hacer contigo. Solo me lo ofrecían a mi. A ti te tienen en esta maldita habitación todo el día sin permitirte salir. Así que no lo he aceptado, le he dicho que solo lo aceptaré si hay una también para ti.

Sherlock Bufó. -Eres estúpido. No deberías haber dejado escapar esta oportunidad. Es posible que por ese rechazo tuyo ya no te lo ofrezcan de nuevo.

-McCoy me ha prometido que intentará que tu también puedas....

-No quiero ser de la tripulación. Y no van a querer un terrorista rehabilitado entre ellos, por no hablar que ya tienen un oficial científico.

-Tampoco necesitan otro oficial medico pero me lo han propuesto. como asesor.

Sherlock suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Después de unos minutos de silencio estiró el brazo y tiró un poco de la tela de la camiseta de John para que se tumbara con él. John se puso a su lado y le rodeo el pecho con el brazo.

-John, sabes que siento mucho la situación en la que te he metido. No me importa quedarme de por vida en esta habitación. Pero no puedo vivir pensando cada segundo de mi existencia si estarás bien o no, o que si el guardia que hoy te escolta es de gatillo fácil y has hecho un movimiento extraño y te ha disparado.- John le abrazó con fuerza al oír su declaración, pero no dijo nada. Sherlock le acarició la línea de la mandíbula y al llegar a la barbilla le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Prométeme que mañana le dirás a McCoy que aceptas ser de la tripulación, aunque sea para que te quiten la escolta. Hazlo por mi.

John asintió apretando los labios, no esta de acuerdo pero siempre hacia lo que Sherlock le pedía. Se estiro y le besó suavemente, cuando se separó asintió de nuevo.

-Está bien, pero a cambio les pediré que te den algo de trabajo para entretenerte. No quiero que uses tus experimentos para que te de masajes cada noche.-Dijo un poco mas divertido.

Sherlock bufó sonriendo y le besó la cabeza.-Es lo único bueno del día. Además tienes que admitir que es una buena excusa.

-¿una buena escusa? ¿para que te dé un masaje?

Sherlock se giró sobre él y se tumbó encima de su compañero, mirándole con media sonrisa.

-No, para un masaje no.- Se inclinó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente. John sonrío en sus labios. Tenia razón era una buena excusa.

\----------------------

-McCoy, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ocurre algo?

-yo....Mira, se que nos conocemos hace poco pero... necesito hablar con alguien. -Su colega lo miraba expectante, y asintió- Estoy preocupado por Sherlock. Se que no va ha hacer ninguna tontería, pero... Es terrible cuando se aburre. Pensé que cuando Kirk le ofreció mejorar el sistema de seguridad de las celdas... bueno, que le daría mas cosas para hacer. Pero lleva 4 días encerrado en la habitación sin nada que hacer, no es inteligente dejarle pensar tanto. De verdad, te lo aseguro, le he visto disparar a una pared por aburrimiento.-John rio al recordarlo y su colega solo pudo sonreír ligeramente intentando pensar en lo absurdo de la situación.- Mira, se que le veis como un monstro, pero... él no es así. Es... supongo que es mas sentimental y visceral de lo que debería, pero... no es mala persona, de verdad. Solo te pido que intercedas por él ante Kirk, pídele que le de algo que hacer, aunque sea algo... no se, limpiar los comedores- Ambos rieron ante la idea de Sherlock con cara seria como el hielo limpiando las mesas de los comedores.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a ese limite. Deja que hable con Jim, y veré que se puede hacer.

-Gracias.... emmm hay algo mas. ¿todavía tienes esa camiseta para mi?- McCoy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\-----

Las puertas del cuarto se abrieron y Sherlock pudo ver como John entraba sonriendo vistiendo el traje azul de la tripulación. Sherlock se puso de pié de donde estaba sentado en la cama y se acercó a el sonriente.

-Muchas gracias.- Le rodeó con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Si, bueno, no lo he hecho por ti en realidad.-Sherlock se separó para mirarle a la cara frunciendo el ceño para deducir a que se refería su compañero, pero este sonrió y dijo- Sabes que el azul resalta el color de mis ojos. - Ambos rieron.

-Tonto- dijo Sherlock antes de darle un largo beso.

\------------

Al día siguiente Kirk apareció con unos guardias y lo llevaron a la sala de maquinas. Allí le ofrecieron mejorar algunas de los módulos de teletransporte. Sabia que le llevaría como mínimo 2 días, y las mejoras serian notables. Sonrió a Kirk, la primera sonrisa verdadera que le otorgaba a ese hombre. Aunque el Capitán verdaderamente se sintió un poco amenazado ante este gesto inesperado, lo que hizo que Sherlock sonriera mas.

Al cabo de Dos días el rendimiento de la sala de maquinas se había incrementado exponencialmente gracias al trabajo de Sherlock, que prácticamente no había parado para comer o dormir, excepto cuando John iba y lo arrastraba casi literalmente a los comedores o a su habitación.

Cuando hubo terminado el trabajo Kirk se aclaró la garganta.

-mmmm...

-Si quieres decir algo solo dilo- Dijo Sherlock sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-Eres increíblemente molesto ¿lo sabias?- Sherlock se giro para mirarlo.- A partir de mañana podrás salir de la habitación e ir donde quieras de la nave, con los guardias como escolta, por supuesto, pero no tendrás que estar en tu habitación permanentemente.

Sherlock parpadeo procesando la información.

-Es algún tipo de "refuerzo positivo-refuerzo negativo"?

-¿que?

Sherlock suspiró- ¿es un premio a mi buena conducta?

-Si quieres pensar en ello de ese modo, si. Estamos ampliando tus libertades conforme vayamos confiando mas en ti.

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios de Sherlock lentamente conforme comprendía la situación.-¿habéis tomado una decisión?

Kirk suspiro y apretó los labios.-Si. En principio el doctor Watson está bien integrado en la tripulación, está siendo de gran ayuda en muchos campos de investigación. Así que está descartado volver a hibernarlo. Por tu parte ha habido un cambio visible y ... hemos considerado que si te entregamos a una prisión sin la presencia de tu compañero solo causaría mas problemas. Por lo que tenerte vigilado y cerca de la una persona que te puede controlar es lo mas adecuado de momento.

Sherlock resopló- Por no hablar de lo beneficioso que es tenerme como asesor cuando tenéis algún problema. ¿No?

-Esa también es otra de las razones. No voy a negar que estas siendo muy útil.

-¿cuando me dejarás andar por donde quiera sin un arma apuntado a mi cabeza las 24 horas?

-¿cuando salves tantas vidas como las que destruiste?- Dijo irritado.

-Trato hecho.- y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro.

\-----------------------

Solo había pasado una semana desde que Sherlock podía andar libremente por la nave, todavía con la indumentaria de preso y seguido de cerca por los 2 guardias. La tripulación de la nave lo miraba aterrada y algunos daban media vuelta nada mas verle por los pasillos. La mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba visitando a John en el ala medica o molestando a Kirk en el puente, aunque este rápidamente le pasaba el problema a Spock para que le diera algo que hacer. Un cómodo silencio se cernía la mayor parte del tiempo que el vulcano estaba con el terrorista. Ninguno era demasiado hablador y aunque parecía extraño los dos agradecían el silencio que las otras personas a su alrededor no sabían valorar parloteando de cosas insustanciales.

Ese día, las alarmas saltaron, las sirenas sonaban por los pasillos del Enterprise. Sherlock salió corriendo hacia el ala medica para buscar a John con los dos guardias corriendo detrás él, ordenándole que se detuviera. Le habrían disparado si no se hubiera tropezado con John en ese momento en el pasillo.

-¿que sucede?

-una señal de socorro de una nave en apuros. Parece que sus impulsores han fallado y están a la deriva.-Sherlock lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- Están cayendo en la orbita de un planeta.

Salieron corriendo hacia el puente de mando. En la pantalla aparecía un hombre que debía ser el capitán de la nave averiada. Estaba demacrado, con las ropas rasgadas y con quemaduras. Era grave. Un incendio sin sofocar a bordo no era una buena señal. Solo llegaron para escuchar el final de la conversación.

-Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para sacarles del Reichenbach, Capitán.- Prometió Kirk y la imagen desapareció. El capitán se giró hacia Spock-¿podríamos sacarlos con el teletransporte?

-Imposible, son demasiados, tardaríamos demasiado tiempo, y eso contando que pudiéramos localizar todas las formas de vida a bordo.

Entonces para asombro de todo Sherlock se acerco al Capitán.

-¿que averías tiene la nave?

-En principio no lo sabemos, parece que no pueden acceder a la sala de maquinas. Pero no tiene buena pinta, y vamos contrarreloj. La orbita los esta atrayendo rápidamente.

Sherlock miró hacia John apretando los labios, pensando en los pros y los contras de la decisión que ya había tomado. John lo miró ceñudo sin saber que ocurría.

-El teletransporte funciona?

-si.

-Debéis mandarme directamente a la sala de maquinas.

-¿que?- Dijo John y Kirk a la vez.

-Es la única opción. Puedo valorar la situación mas rápido que cualquiera de vosotros y tengo los conocimientos para solucionar casi cualquier avería. Por no hablar que mi resistencia física es también superior. Tengo mas posibilidades de solucionar el problema y sobrevivir que el resto. Enviarme es lo mas lógico.

-Capitán, siento decirlo pero es la única opción que nos queda.- Apuntó Spock.

John corrió hacia ellos poniéndose entre Kirk y Sherlock.

-NO! estáis locos! no va a ir a ningún sitio! - John gritaba y negaba con la cabeza

-John. Por favor.

-No! no! ni hablar! No vas a ir allí! es totalmente suicida!- Su voz resonó en todo el puente mientras el resto de la tripulación estaba en silencio.

-John... - Se acercó a él. Le dio igual que hubiera 50 personas a su alrededor y fueran el centro de atención. Le rodeó con una mano por la cintura y la otra en la mejilla acariciándole dulcemente el pómulo mientras el sonreía como si no existiera nada mas. Se agachó lentamente y le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios. John lo notó, era una despedida. Le abrazó con fuerza, respirando agitadamente, metiendo su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Sherlock. Solo unos momentos después Sherlock le separó a la fuerza, porque John no lo soltaba.- John. Confía en mi.

John lo miró a los ojos, intentando grabar ese color en su recuerdo para siempre, por si no volvía a verlos de nuevo. Hoy, con esa luz, eran azul hielo, con verde en su interior. Sherlock le dio beso de nuevo- Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?- John no pudo mas y sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Por favor...- susurró.

-Volveré, te lo prometo.

-No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir.

Sherlock sonrió tristemente y le besó la frente. Spock los miraba intentando no interrumpir pero tenían que marcharse rápidamente, el tiempo apremiaba. Sherlock le miró y se separaron.

-Vamos.- Cogió de la mano de John y salieron corriendo tras el vulcano hacia la sala de teletransporte.

Sherlock se colocó en uno de los dispositivos.

-No apartes la vista de mi, ¿me harás ese favor?.- Sherlock lo intentaba pero John veía que también empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro. así que asintió y le miró mientras desaparecía en el haz de luz.

Solo unos momentos después estaban de nuevo en el puente. Todos estaban expectantes, La nave seguía deslizándose lentamente a la atmosfera del planeta.

Poco mas de 5 minutos después la nave empezó a enderezarse lentamente, y la imagen del Capitán del Reichenbach apareció en la pantalla, sonriendo de alegría, dando las gracias por salvarlos la vida. Todos en las dos naves estaban eufóricos. Todos menos John. Sherlock seguía a bordo. No sabían nada de el desde que entró en la sala de maquinas.

Uhura intentaba la comunicación en cada momento, pero no parecía haber rastro de Sherlock. El Capitán de la nave averiada les comentó que era poco probable que hubiera sobrevivido alguien. La sala de maquinas estaba gravemente afectada, había derrumbamientos e incendios por todos lados, y algunas de las zonas habían sido expuestas al vacío del espacio para apagar los fuegos.

John empezó a reaccionar lentamente. La realidad le golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas delante de toda la tripulación. Sus brazos quedaron inertes a sus lados, su vista perdida en el infinito y sus labios medio abiertos. El único movimiento visible eran las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera notó a McCoy a su lado hablándole. No notó cuando Kirk le dijo lo valiente que había sido Sherlock. No notó cuando Uhura se arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el brazo.

Un pitido le sacó del trance. Todos miraron a las pantallas. Una señal de llamada.

Todos se miraron entre si ¿era él? quien mas podría ser? Salieron corriendo hacia la sala de teletransporte, John no recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en su vida. cuando llegaron el haz de luz se iluminó y una figura alta y esbelta apareció. Estaba cubierto de sangre y quemaduras, su rostro en lugar de blanco como el alabastro era solo hollín y sangre. Cuando la luz desapareció se desplomo como un peso muerto en el suelo.

Todos corrieron a su lado. John y McCoy comenzaron a comprobar los daños lo mas rápidamente posible. John intentó ser lo mas profesional posible, aunque cada pocos momentos tenia que limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Sherlock estaba semiinconsciente, pero miró a John y le sonrió. John negó con la cabeza y siguió su trabajo. Entonces Sherlock se giró hacia Kirk.

-He salvado mas vidas de las que he destruido. No quiero un guardia cerca de mi nunca mas.- Aun en ese estado le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia al Capitán y se después cerró los ojos.

Lo ultimo que escuchó fue a John decir: "McCoy ayúdame a salvarlo porque necesito darle un puñetazo".

\-----------------

Sherlock se despertó lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Dio una respiración profunda para despertarse y sus pulmones le punzaron como si tuviera un millón de agujas en ellos. Su garganta le ardía y parecía que tuviera arena en sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y como respuesta le dio un ataque de tos tan fuerte que la boca le sabia a sangre. Se incorporó hacia un lado y una mano le retuvo el hombro mientras la tos desaparecía. Cuando abrió los ojos John estaba junto a el mirándole con preocupación.

-Supongo que no has venido a traerme el desayuno ¿verdad?- Su voz era irreconocible, áspera y ronca, y algunos tonos mas graves.

La cara de John se endureció.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas en coma, idiota?

-Yo también te quiero, John.

John le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo, que lo tumbó en la cama. Sherlock abrió los ojos totalmente y se tocó el pómulo con una mano.

-Nunca vuelvas ha hacer eso! casi te perdemos !¿Lo entiendes?! !pensábamos que no sobrevivirías!- Su voz estaba rota. Sherlock le miró y John estaba iracundo, pero estaba llorando, sus mejillas eran un torrente de lagrimas y sus ojos estaba tan rojos que parecía que fueran a sangrar. Sherlock dedujo que no había dormido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en coma, y que seguramente había estado llorando todo el rato. Sherlock alargó la mano y le cogió el brazo. John no se movía.-Kirk me contó vuestro absurdo trato....

-No era absurdo John... No quiero que la gente crea que estas con un monstruo.

-Yo siempre he creído en ti! eso es lo que importa.

-No, John. Necesito tener una reputación para que me acepten, para que de verdad podamos estar juntos. No seria justo para ti que todos te miraran por encima del hombro porque estas con alguien como yo.

John sonrió ligeramente.

-Pues tienes suerte, porque te aseguro que la gente no te ve como un monstruo.

Sherlock bufó- La gente es tan predecible, John.

John rió y permitió que Sherlock tirara ligeramente de él para acercarlo. Cuando estuvo cerca con la mano libre le limpio las lagrimas y le cogió de la nuca para besarlo, pero John se puso serio y no le dejó. En cambio carraspeó y miró al suelo.

-John?- Sherlock lo miraba preocupado. Entonces John le sonrió y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sherlock giró la cabeza y Kirk y McCoy estaban de pié en la sala mirando, intentando no parecer incomodos y ruborizados, fracasaron miserablemente. Sherlock dejó ir a John que a cambio le cogió la mano.

-Bueno, me alegro que hayas despertado.- Se apresuró a decir Kirk

-¿Que hay de nuestro trato?-Espetó Sherlock. John rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Kirk sonrió por primera vez a Sherlock.-Un trato es un trato ¿no?

Sherlock lo miro frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo ligeramente.-¿en serio?

-Bueno, podría decir que eres un héroe, pero mejor podemos denominarte terrorista rehabilitado.

Sherlock sonrió y miro a John que también sonreía.

-entonces... ¿nada de guardias?- Kirk seguía sonriendo y negó con la cabeza- Nada de permanecer vigilado- Volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿nada de prendas negras?- Negó de nuevo y sonrió abiertamente enseñando sus dientes.

-Nos acompañareis en nuestra misión de recorrer el espacio inexplorado. Y Como se que no quieres que te consideremos de la tripulación... ¿Cómo deberíamos considerarte?

-Podemos inventarnos un puesto: Oficial científico asesor y oficial medico asesor.

Todos rieron. Sherlock no pudo evitarlo y tiro fuertemente de la mano de John tirándolo encima de él y fundiéndose en un beso. John intentó resistirse pero al final le rodeo con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. Kirk y Bones solo se miraron y levantaron las cejas resignados mientras abandonaban la habitación. Iba a ser una misión muy larga con estos dos a bordo.

 

\----

***Extra****

Lo primero que pensó Sherlock cuando se separó del beso de John fue que pasado un tiempo de seguridad iría pidiendo a Kirk que despertara uno a uno a sus antiguos compañeros de tripulación. Aunque probablemente pediría que su hermano, el capitán Mycroft "Khan" Holmes fuera despertado en ultimo lugar para alargar lo mas posible su vida.

　

　

 


End file.
